Mystery Rose
by loner29
Summary: What would happen if Rosalie was the human and Emmett the vampire? this is my first twilight story so be kind!R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own nothing!

It's all around fanfiction; either Bella, Edward or Alice as humans but what about Rosalie Hale? What would it be like if Rosalie is the human? Would he also follow her whims as he did for his Rosie baby? But probably the hardest for them: what about the sex they missed all these years?

Rosalie Hale is the campus queen but what happens when 5 inhumanly beautiful students suddenly take the spotlight away from her?  
Will she discover their mystery of will they pick up on her deeply buried secrets?

* * *

hey guys!! what do u think? like the plot or what!!

tell me!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I dont own anything!

Thanks for the reviews. keep reading and of course, review!!

* * *

_**R POV**_

Dull. That's how it was and how it will always be. With grey clouds threatening to spill out any minute and masses of numbers placed all around the room, nothing in life could be less exciting. Why did I have to do mechanics? Don't get me wrong, I love cars especially when I get to tweak it in any way or form but this damn mechanics doesn't make sense. How could anyone call this thing mechanics when all you do is number crunching, numbers and more numbers? Who in the world would think about Newton's Laws of Motion when you're stuck in the middle of nowhere! God! These teachers are crazy. Why couldn't they let us fix cars first hand and not listen to this crap where all they do is label a stick drawing of a car?

The bell rang signalling lunch. Thank God or I'm seriously going to get crazy as if being in this alone couldn't result in that.

"Hey babe, wanna hang out?"

"Oh please! As if I'm come anywhere near you let alone hang out. Why don't you go and try asking those sluts there and leave me alone!" Rosalie Hale continued to walk towards her table.

"Hey Rose"

"Hi Angela"

"Don't worry about them, they just want to be the 'one' to get your attention seeing as you don't talk to anyone except to reject them"

"Well I talk to you and that's good enough the bitches and bastards need to keep away from me" then I felt a rebuking presence behind me that caused me to turn around, unlucky me.

"Rosalie!! I heard that you insulted us when my baby tried to tell you to keep your slutty self to yourself. Just because nobody likes you enough to even look at your scabby face doesn't mean that you can just throw yourself at our boyfriends!" a smirking Lauren said.

"Bitch, don't you dare say my name! Just hearing my name roll off your disgusting tongue gives me the chills. God knows what that thing does to any men it can reach. Oh sorry, did I just blurt out the truth? Pardon me, I didn't mean to tell the whole school how much of a whore you are but wait whores don't cost anything do they? Not that I know of, but hey you might know. How silly of me, of course you would know you are one"

"You bitch! How dare you lie!" did the fucking bitch just call me a bitch and a liar at that? If there's a bitch here that would be none other than her fat face.

"Hey bitch just because you are one doesn't mean that you can call anyone you like a bitch. Even your slut friends over there have a higher self preservation than you. Nobody here jumps from men to men in less than a day, at least your puppy friends last 2-3 days with the same guy" then voices started to chant 'bitch fight', as if.

"Why don't we listen to them and get this over and done with? Let's see who's who once and for all"

"Hey wench give me a good reason why I should do what you or anybody says"

"Ha, coward! Stop making some fucking excuses you fat cow"

"At least I don't get to have contact with you in any way. I mean who in their right mind would fuck Mr Morris, the old and perverted RE teacher just because they got a U. Doesn't RE teach you how to be religious to God, not to praise the fucking teacher's dick" at that I turned around and headed for last lesson. The Loser!!

English went quickly compared to mechanics; Mr Graham just shoved an Oliver Twist DVD and played it for the lesson. It was pretty boring but I liked the clothes they wore, the damned corsets gave even the flabbiest woman in the bunch just the right curves. The bell rang and I went to my car which wasn't hard to spot seeing that most cars here are older than my grandfather.

I don't even know why the hell I chose Forks when I could've gone to some nicer place. It's not like I have any relations in the area or in a 100 mile radius and certainly not because of the weather. No, not at all but here, no one knows me, I am safe or at least I think I am.

_**Em POV**_

Here am I sitting on a plane from London to Seattle and I'm enjoying it so much I could die of boredom. Though 11 hours is just a blink compared to the days of my existence but it felt so much longer. How could time go so slow whenever you want it to go rolling by?

Aarghh!! Seems like I'm the only man –er, yeah, man in the family to be uncomfortable during the flight. Of course we were on the First Class seats, shit man as if a Cullen would forego the comfyness of being mega rich and settle for those ant-sized seats they liked to call economy. Ha! Even those seats cost a fortune for ordinary people.

The stewardess really annoys the hell out of me. Couldn't they get that we don't want to eat or drink anything but no they kept on coming back every half an hour to ask if we wanted this and that saying the airline wanted to provide the best service to their customers. Bless their soul, if only they knew that I've never eaten in almost a century. How would they react if I asked blood for a drink instead? Hey that could be fun, okay that's easy first clear your throat to get their attention and go for the kill.

"Emmett could you not think of that?" my brother. Edward said

"Yeah Em, I saw her fainting and trust me it was not a good sight" my small pixie of a sister piped in.

"Oh you two, you're no fun" I grumbled as I lost the only source of entertainment I would have had on the trip.

We're going to move to Forks, Washington after staying in Cornwall for five years. People were already suspicious of the rumoured Beast of Bodmin Moor. Some people say it's a big cat while others claim that the beast was swift and could disappear in a blink of an eye. What else could it be?

* * *

_Not much happening here but a brief intro of them.. I thought R POV was hard as I aint a bitch and all that but Emmett's was double hard! I have no idea how a man would think let alone interpret things in an overgrown Emmy bear way thus reason for being so short. _

_I'm aiming a longer chapter next.._

_So, what do you think about it? Like it or hate it?_

_Again, a huge thanks for those who reviewed, I didnt think I would get any because it was only 100 words and a teaser so thank you, thank you._

_Keep the reviews coming please!_

_Loner29  
xxxx_


End file.
